Panique sur le Mobydick
by Soso-et-Candouille
Summary: Voici le résultat d'une de mes crises de folie intempestives, aggravée par un désir martyrisation de personnages non-assouvi. Sinon, tout est dans le titre.


Et me revoilà ! Je vois déjà vos mines catastrophées, se demandant encore quel massacre littéraire je vais encore effectuer, et bien cette fois, comme promis, voici un OS de One Piece, lu et approuvé par mon petit ange avec une auréole au-dessus de la tête (comprendre : mon petit frère).  
Je préviens d'avance, je sais parfaitement que je fais vivre un personnage mort, mais on s'en fiche ! Les évènements se situent avant la bataille de Marineford, mais après vous placez ça où vous voulez.

Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Sur la mer, une multitude de bateaux de toutes tailles et toutes couleurs. Oui, parce que récemment un champ magnétique très fort avait réussi à dérégler tous les Log Poses de Grand Line, attirant au même endroit navires pirates et armada de la Marine, qui avaient décidés d'une trêve temporaire.

C'était un matin d'été clair et calme…

… Mais pas pour longtemps bien évidemment, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

Comme un cheveu dans la soupe, des « TOUS AUX ABRIS ! » et autres « ALERTE ROUGE ! » fusèrent. Et, comme par hasard bien que cela n'étonne guère, ces cris provenaient du Mobydick, fier bateau de Barbe Blanche et de ses « fils ».

Ça fit « tilt » dans la tête de ceux qui avaient des neurones, ou du moins deux-trois encore en bon état, et on pût entendre d'atroces jurons de personnes revenant d'une bonne cuite, la trace de l'oreiller ou même du plancher encore sur la joue, de sorte que Roger en personne les entendit (merci pour l'info arrière-grand-mamy ! *chuchote* elle est gentille mamy, et en plus elle connait plein de monde).

Ils ne tardèrent pas à tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe. Attention, j'ai dit « tenter ». Parce que vous, vous voyez une raison logique à ce que les pirates les plus craints de Grand Line se jettent à la mer, fuyant un DNIMPPLEQEPTD (Danger Non-Identifié Mais Pas Pour Longtemps Et Qui Est Probablement Très Dangereux) ? Mais passons, car de toute façon cette question n'attendait pas de réponses (si ça existe ça s'appelle les questions oratoires, rebaptisées questions fanfictoires).

Comme je le disais, les commandants de la flotte de Barbe-Blanche sautaient à l'eau, complètement en panique. *Drrrrrrrriiiinnnngggg. Oui allo ? Oui, je comprends tout à fait, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout prévu.* Comme je le pensais, le fan-club d'Ace vient de m'appeler, se faisant un sang d'encre pour leur petite flamme ardente chéri d'amour ect… Ne vous en faîtes pas mes agneaux, je ne me risquerais pas à m'attirer vos foudres démoniaques de fan-girls passionnées !

Et sur ce j'enchaîne, car vous devez avoir comme moi l'impression que cette fanfiction fait du sur-place.

Donc, comme je le redisais, les fils de Barbe Blanche se jetaient à l'eau pour une raison obscure, les utilisateurs de fruits du démon comme Ace se faisant bien entendu porter par leurs frères, sous les cris déçus des Marines.

Et c'est là qu'arrive le grand Capitaine Barbe Blanche (très très très grand le capitaine)… Ayant lui aussi des sueurs froides pour la même mystérieuse raison (quel suspense mes amis !). Il sauta en trombe par-dessus la rambarde du navire et effectua un plongeon en bombe avec la grâce d'un pachyderme.

Je vais arrêter de vous faire trépigner d'impatience, bien que j'y prenne un plaisir sadique, croyez-moi, et vous dévoiler la raison de ce remue-ménage anarchique.

Une femme à la beauté que Sanji qualifierait de chimérique sortit de ses quartiers du Mobydick, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Les enfants~ ! C'est pas bien de refuser une demande de maman Rouge ! dit-elle en les grondant gentiment. Jusqu'à ce que ce visage d'ange se transforme en démon : Vous revenez, immédiatement ! *Le retour du visage d'ange* Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi mettre aujourd'hui et j'aimerais voir ce que ça fait sur quelqu'un d'autre, histoire de me faire une impression. Et en plus, je suis sûr qu'une jolie robe bleu pastel avec de délicates dentelles irait à merveille à mon petit Ace~.

- T'es ma mère, tu devrais être au courant que je suis pas une fille ! Bouda-t-il.

- Je sais mais tu es tellement mignon que ça ne fait aucune différence~ !

- C'est bon les gars, vous pouvez me laisser couler. »

* * *

Bonus : dialogue avec les personnages

Moi : Bon bah, une bonne (mauvaise) chose de faite !  
Ace : Depuis quand je ressemble à une fille !?  
Moi : Euh... Depuis ta naissance ?  
Ace : Ah non, je vais pas laisser passer ça ! Pour la peine je fais la grève !  
Moi : De un, je fais ce que je veux. De deux, t'es tout seul, c'est lamentable.  
Ace : Et non, j'ai un allié ! Que veux-tu, à force de provoquer, t'as plus personne !  
Ichigo : Ouais, moi aussi je me venge !  
Moi : C'est ça, c'est ça... Un type qu'est pas foutu d'écrire son nom sans faire une faute d'orthographe et un autre qui a une fâcheuse manie d'attirer des ennuis où qu'il aille... Tu parles d'une alliance !  
Ace & Ichigo : A mort, les auteurs dictateurs ! A mort, les auteurs dictateurs ! A mo...  
Moi : FERMEZ-LA ! Physiquement et à tout jamais ! Sinon... Sinon j'appelle Bya-chou ! Ah ah, on fait moins les malins !  
Byakuya : Que diable viens-je faire dans cette histoire ?


End file.
